Tension
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: It just keeps building until something snaps.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

* * *

It had been one simple order. A tiny grunt task that needed to be handled. She really did have a logical reason for choosing him out of all the teenaged operatives. It wouldn't even be that time consuming for him; eight, ten minutes at most. But of course, he had to find some flaw in her thinking. Bringing up the old and tired excuse of her sexism. Thinking back, this all could've been avoided if she just didn't let him coax her into a shouting match. But honestly, she didn't mind the results, either.

Their lips clashed roughly together in attempt to devour the other's. Even in the throes of passion, the competitive edge remained intact. Her arms snaked around his neck to deepen the bond, while his own hands clutched at the wintergreen cloth of her sweater and held her against his body. She felt the tingles of a moan building, but fought against it, not wishing to give him the satisfaction just yet. But when his tongue suddenly delved in to mingle with her own, she lost her battle, the strangled sound escaped and she could feel his smug grin.

Her mind was nothing but a pleasurable haze at this point, but she could faintly remember how it all came to down to this. Yells and bellows had been traded, that was a no-brainer, but then she recalled making some snide little taunt about his worth as an operative. That had apparently been a no-no, for the teen stalked up closer to her; his coal pupils sparkling with fury as he escalated their argument. The voices were raised, tension ran high, and somewhere along the line the wall broke and she swore they both felt the sensational tingle crawling up their spines. It became cloudy at that point, but one of them all but leapt upon the other starting this intense make-out session.

Okay, so it _might_ have been her, but she wasn't going to admit it. Much easier to blame it on males and their sex starved hormones.

Deciding she had let him get too comfortable, she surprisingly shoved him down into the chair before them. The bald boy made a grunt of astonishment as the rolling seat collided into the wall. Fanny heaved and panted with her wild fiery hair strewn about her face. During the moment of calm, she realized that they were indeed in her office. Wouldn't Daddy be proud. But as she savored the remaining taste imprinted within her cavity, she found all thoughts of her father's shame dissipating as she paced towards the recovering Brit.

Nigel shook his head as he tried to get a sense of where he was, but found himself unable to do so as he found the lithe Irish girl descending upon him once again. Now asserting her dominance atop of him, the redhead began to straddle his waist as the tips of her combat boots dug into his legs. Nigel's face contorted, but Fanny enclosed his mouth with her's before a pained hiss could escape it. The kiss was an enjoyable drawn out process before the girl broke off. A dazed look bloomed within her eyes and she suddenly leaned down to nip and tend to the boy's neck.

The Brit's eyes trailed upwards as Fanny continued her motions, and in a futile attempt to deter his mind from lowering itself any further in the gutter, he tried to remember what in the world they were arguing about. "U-Uh," he started, but had to pause for the fragrance within her crimson hair was more enticing then he thought. "What was that…thing you wanted me to do again?"

Fanny grumbled into his skin. "I dunno. Somethin' 'bout a bicycle." She then rose up, and clutched his face as she glared down at him. "Now shaddup and kiss me!" She didn't give him much choice as she jerked his face to meet her's for the uncounted time. Nigel had snippy thoughts about her forcefulness, but only relented with the fact he would've complied anyway.

Unbeknownst to Fanny, Nigel had neglected to shut the door to her office when he stormed in, and it the thought had been lost as the teens gave into their urges. So it was left open for anyone unfortunate enough to pass by; leaving everything on displayed. All Rachel could do was just stand there, stunned and silent as she watched the events before her.

The painful constricting of her heart was unbearable, but the two were too caught up in their heated activity to notice her presence. Rachel's breath picked up a hitch and her brows met as she found jealous spite entering her eyes while bits of moisture trailed down her cheeks. Her fists clenched of her their own accord as her body quaked with rage, her teeth gritted with every new moan and whimper. Toxic anger bubbled as she watched the display, denying that all her hints and loving gestures had been in vain. How could he do this? How could Nigel…

No. No it couldn't be Nigel's fault. He…he loved _her_. Not that bitch. No, he was just a man who was confused and didn't know any better. It was Fanny's fault. Yeah she seduced him, tricked him. T-That had to be it. Her mind would not accept otherwise, in fact the blonde violently repressed the notion that Nigel felt no romantic desire for her. That was silly. It wasn't her fault for not being desirable enough, it was Fanny.

All Fanny.

Something began to snap within Rachel as she turned briskly away. She stiffly retreated down the hall with a sneer dampened by furious tears. Murderous intent, and sick vengeful fantasies dripping into and tainting her mind. She would win Nigel back over. She would make herself better so he couldn't become _confused_ anymore. Yes, she would make everything as it should be.

She would remove Fanny if she ever presented a problem again.

* * *

**Later.  
**


End file.
